Chicken Run- The Great Adventure
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Join Ginger,Rocky,Ginger and Rocky's kids and more as they go back to America for a well needed family vacation.But Ginger gets jealous after the gang meets Rocky's chickhood friend,Chelsea, who still has the hots for this handsome rooster.It doesn't end here when they reunite with the unlikeliest of companions as well as face some dangers in their path Kali is not my OC or Chelse
1. So Soon?

Just a heads up, there's some subtle romance between the kids and their significant others Incase anyone doesn't like that stuff. Mostly with Ricky and Rosemary

Ginger was walking wing in wing with none other than her favorite rooster, Rocky. The couple had agreed to go for a walk since it was a nice sunny day at the sanctuary and the kids were busy hanging out with each other. Bliss

"Hey babydoll, I was thinking. Why don't we go back to America? I'm sure we could all use a well needed vacation." Rocky looks at the ginger hen

"Rocky, we were just in America helping Dumbo. I doubt the kids would want to go back anytime soon." Ginger looks back at him

"You never know. Remember when Clementine didn't want anything for her birthday but she didn't tell us and we got her presents anyway?" The American rooster reminds his love

"Ok, let's make a detour and ask them. But who else would come with us?" Ginger asked as she turned left and walked in the direction of the main hut, Rocky following

"Mac, Bunty, Babs and Nobby." Rocky answers

The two chickens arrived at the main hut and entered the structure, their eyes locking onto their son's and daughters. Grayson, Ricky and Lillian were trying to help their little sister learn how to dance but it wasn't going well.

"Ava, it's simple. Step left. Step right. Step left. Step right. Why aren't you getting this?" Grayson folds his wings

"I'm sorry, it's harder than it looks. Maybe if I see you guys dance I'll get it." Ava said and gives her siblings some room

"May I, big sister?" Ricky asked Lillian, the tan hen rolling her eyes

"Sure." She sighed, clearly not amused. She didn't know what Ricky was up to but she didn't like it

Ricky held one of her wings and twirled her around before the two started to get in sync with their footsteps, Ava seeming to understand it a little better now that she was watching them do it

Grayson got a face full of tail feathers and swatted at his beak. "Ricky, watch it!"

Ricky and Lillian now parted ways, the cockerel walking up to his brother. "Watch what? What did I do?" He plays dumb. "Oh! This?" He turned around and flicked his dark green tail feathers at Grayson

"Yes! That you egg head!" Grayson moves away

"Alright, break it up you two." Rocky interrupts before the situation escalated

"Hey mom. Dad. When did you get here?" Ava greets her parents

"Never mind about that. We wanted to ask if you'd come with us and a few others to America for a vacation." Ginger tells her children

"I'm in!" Lillian raises a wing

"Me too!" Ava clucks

"Me three!" Grayson smiles at the news

"Weren't we just there? What if Rosemary wants to have date night or afternoon cuddles and I'm not around?" Ricky folds his wings. He didn't feel like traveling for awhile

"Come on, son. You know she'll be here waiting for you when we get back." Rocky said

"And who knows how long it will be until we decide to have another vacation." Ginger adds

Ricky was silent for a few minutes before making his decision. "Alright, fine. When are we leaving?"

"Today. Go say your goodbyes while we get the others." Ginger said before exiting the hut with her mate

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky and Ava wasted no time in hurrying to their friends and family

Grayson found his mate, Rosalyn, talking to three of her friends. She noticed the black feathered yellow bandanna wearing rooster and excused herself before approaching him. Her wings felt clammy and sweaty as she was now standing in front of him. There was something he needed to know but she wasn't quite sure how to say it. "Hey sweetie. Did you need something?"

"Uh, Yeah. I'm actually going on vacation with my family and I don't know when I'll be back." Grayson nervously rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact

"Gray, you just got back three weeks ago from your circus adventure." Rosalyn sighs

"I know, doll. But I'll try to come back as soon as I can." Grayson promised to his sweet wife

"Alright. Stay out of trouble. I love you." Rosalyn gave him a peck on the cheek

She overheard her friends giggling and jokingly rolled her eyes before smiling

"I love you too." Grayson blushes. He turned on the spot and ran to the water by the sign of the sanctuary where they always met up before leaving

Rosalyn sighed softly to herself. How was she going to tell Grayson that she had laid two eggs earlier? She only hoped he wouldn't be gone too long

Grayson saw Ava already waiting by the sign. It wasn't a surprise though. The only friends she had were her brother's and sister as well as her adopted sister. And she didn't have a mate but it didn't bother her. She didn't see the need to rush into a relationship with the wrong rooster

"Done already?" Ava raises a brow

"Yeah. Tired of seeing me, sis?" Grayson elbows the ginger hen

"No. But we might be here awhile if Lillian shows up before Ricky." Ava smiles at her brother

"Don't remind me." Grayson sighs and sat down in the shade

Lillian scanned over the bustling chickens in search of her mate, Inigo. She spotted his cream colored feathers and bluish tint tail feathers before sprinting over to him. He was talking to Ducky and Buttercup. "Indie!" She said

Inigo recognizes the voice and turns around to greet her. "Hey Lil. What's going on? Is your uncle stuck in the catapult again?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm going to America with my family." Lillian catches her breath

Inigo frowned at this. He had planned on spending time with his mate but those plans just went out the window

"Look, I don't think you should go. You were just in America. What's the rush anyway?" He tilts his head. He didn't see a reason for her to go at all

"Inigo, I know I recently went there but we're having a vacation. We don't know when our next one will be." Lillian explains, hoping he'll understand

Inigo still didn't like the idea but he wanted his mate to be happy. Besides, they could do stuff together when she got back. Maybe it was a good idea to let her go incase she made him sleep on the floor after all. She's done it to him before when there were similar situations like this one

"Alright, alright. You win. Just try to come back in one piece. I know what usually happens when you're gone." The rooster smiles at her. He placed a kiss on her cheek

"It won't be easy but I'll try." Lillian chuckles. She hugged him before letting go and dashing off to the meeting place. "Don't forget me!" She calls over her shoulder

Inigo smiles to himself and shook his head. He went back to helping Ducky and Buttercup with their missing eggs problem

Ricky was nervous. No, more than nervous about telling his dear Rosemary the news. He only hoped she'd take it well. He walked into their hut and smiled at the sight of his wife laying in their nest. "Hey doll face."

"Hi handsome. You're back early. Are you feeling well?" Rosemary asked as she got up from the nest

"Yeah I feel fine...I think. I need to tell you something." Ricky gets to the point

Rosemary fell silent but nods. She felt nervous about what he needed to tell her. Did he still love her? Did he find someone better than her?

"Rose, I'm going back to America for a small vacation with my family." Ricky glances at her. He prepared himself for yelling but none came

Instead, the brown hen sprinted to her husband and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his soft chest and neck feathers. More so with his neck feathers as a bandanna covered up the front of her husband's chest . "Please be careful, Ricky. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She spoke softly

Ricky returns the hug and gently rubs her back. "Don't worry. I'll be safe. Promise." He rested his head against hers for a brief moment

The two chickens made eye contact with each other, a smile tugging at their beaks. "I love you, so very much." Rosemary said, bringing up a wing to the roosters face and gently caressing his left cheek

"I love you more, Rosemary." Ricky said

The young couple shared a kiss for what felt like forever until Ricky gently pulls away. "I better get going."

"Ok. Don't antagonize your siblings. And don't get hurt." Rosemary said, earning a chuckle from him

"I get it, I get it." Ricky holds up his wings

Rosemary smiles and straightened his green bandanna. "Maybe when you get back we can talk about having chicks." She blushed

"Sounds like a plan." Ricky kissed her forehead

He finished his goodbyes and ran off, hoping he wasn't holding everyone up. Boy he'd never hear the end of it if he did. Especially from his siblings. Ugh. Luckily he didn't and got there right on time

"You're tardy to the party." Ava smirked. She liked to tease her brother with his relationship

"Shut your beak." Ricky glares at his little sister

Grayson joined in on the fun. "I'm Ricky and I'm going to be sad the entire time thinking about my wife." He said in a feminine voice

Ricky marches up to his older brother and plucked one of his gray feathers

"Ouch!" Grayson said

"Grow up you guys." Lillian shakes her head

They heard a flapping noise and looked up at the sky. Their adopted sister had come back from visiting her friends. The duck landed by her siblings and joined them. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We're going on vacation." Ava said

"Wanna come?" Lillian asked

"A vacation? Heck yeah." Clementine smiles

"Come on. We have a ship to catch." Ginger said. And with that the group left the sanctuary to start their very well needed vacation. However this would be one vacation they'll never forget

How are you guys enjoying the story so far? The next chapter will be very interesting as characters will be introduced. Woo!


	2. Old Time Friends

The group arrived in America within a few days which was quite convenient. Ginger led the way and the others trailed behind the British hen. Then it started just as the chickens and duck knew it would. Nobby's complaints. Though honestly it didn't surprise them since he always did this when he joined them on an adventure

"Uncle Nobby, can you stop for just one minute?" Clementine glared in his direction

"Aye, it's getting unbearable." Mac agreed with her

"What why? Is it a crime to talk?" Nobby asked

"When you are, Yes." Grayson answers, Bunty snickering at this

Nobby muttered things to himself under his breath, the others laughing

"So, Where are we going to stay during our time here?" Lillian questions as they continued their walk

"We're going to my old farm. It's been awhile since we've been there but I think I remember where we need to go." Rocky glances back at them

"We're going to be lost." Ricky said

"Oh stop that. We're not going to get lost." Ginger rolls her eyes

"Well are we going to rest soon? My feet are killing me!" Nobby started up his complaints again

"How are your feet bothering you already? We've only been walking for two hours." Grayson raised a brow at the short rooster

"It's called getting old." Nobby said

"Excuses." Clementine shook her head

"Are we going to see grandma and grandpa?" Ava asked out of curiosity

"They- they're not around anymore. I'm sorry, princess." Rocky tugs at his bandanna

"Perhaps they went on holiday." Babs said

"Aunt Babs, I'm pretty sure they're not on holiday." Grayson puts a wing on her shoulder. Boy can she be so dang clueless. It's a miracle that she even knows how to knit, the knit wit

"How much further, hen?" Mac was now keeping pace with Ginger

"Considering it took us a few days to even reach the docks from the farm, I'd say it might be about another day or two before we even reach the farm if we stick to the road and not go into the wilderness like last time since it took us much longer." Ginger tells her friend

The gang walked for a few more hours until the sun began to set on the horizon. They needed to find somewhere to rest for the night. Mac found and old unused dog house by the side of the road with a sign on it that read, "Free"

"Did they know we were coming?" Babs shimmy's into the space

"Don't be silly. How would they know we'd be coming here?" Bunty goes in after her

"No kidding. They'd have to be a wizard if they did." Ricky said

Once everyone was inside the small sheltered space, they got comfortable as best they could though it wasn't easy. What even was this thing? It definitely wasn't for chickens or ducks that's for sure

Sleep wasn't possible for most of the night, every car and small noise keeping the birds awake. Ava was sure that she heard scratching on the outside of the doghouse but pretended that it was nothing

Snores filled the air when morning came, everyone fast asleep from that awful and scary night. They had fallen asleep around four in the morning and by now is was nine, not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Their slumber was disturbed by the sound of a car door being slammed shut. The birds were now fully awake and listened as footsteps drew near

"Hey! Maybe Jamie could use this for Chance!" Someone calls out

Ginger and the other adults thought they recognized the voice and scurried outside to see if it was really who they thought it was

"Kali?" Ginger asked

"Ginger! Rocky! Everyone! What are you doing here?!" Kali smiles at her favorite chickens, kneeling down to pet them

"We're here on vacation." Bunty said

"Yeah! What are you doing here?" Nobby asked

"My parents are dropping me off at my grandpa's farm. Do you need a lift?" Kali asked them. She had a feeling this wasn't their idea of a vacation by being crammed in a doghouse

"If it's no trouble." Rocky said

"Not at all! Come on!" Kali straightens up and started to walk back to the car

"Kids!" Ginger shouted

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky, Ava and Clementine followed each other outside. It must be safe since no one was taken away. Kali looks back after opening the car door of the backseat. Bunty, Mac, Babs and Nobby climbed up into the vehicle while Kali went back over to her friends.

"Hello. Who are you?" The tomboy smiles at the nervous chickens and duck

They introduced themselves to Kali

"This is our friend, Kali. She helped us escape from the Tweedy's farm." Ginger gestures to her human companion

"Yeah. She doesn't bite. There's no need to be nervous." Rocky adds

The adventure kid bent over and reached out a hand, stroking their feathers which they liked oh so very much. It wasn't everyday that a human stroked them

"You look just like your dad." Kali's eyes land on Ricky

Grayson turned to Lillian and Ava. "You owe me five worms."

"Wait, what do they owe you worms for?" Ricky pokes the black rooster

"They lost a bet. We bet that someone would say you looked like dad. Well I did. They didn't think so." Grayson tells him

Kali motioned for the family to follow her back to the car. "Why didn't you tell me you adopted a duck?" She asked, looking down at the feisty hen walking beside her

"We wanted to tell you when all of our kids were present. I'll tell you more on the ride to our stop." Ginger smiles up at her favorite human in the world

After making sure everyone was in the vehicle, Kali's parents drove off to Rocky's old farm while Kali conversed with the group in secrecy. She didn't talk to them in front of other people for obvious reasons.

"So who's the oldest?" The brave human whispers so her parents couldn't hear

Lillian raises her wing

"Youngest?"

Ava then raised her wing

"Do you have families of your own?" She couldn't help but wonder. They looked old enough to the point where they'd be interested in hens and roosters

Grayson, Ricky and Lillian nod while Ava and Clementine didn't

Kali thought to herself before asking the siblings another question. This went on for awhile until she ran out of questions for the time being. After about a five hour car ride, the hunk of metal stopped, the birds waking up from a nap they had taken with Kali

"We'll see you in a few weeks. Have fun kiddo." Mr. Harpercop smiles in the rear view mirror at his daughter

"And listen to what your grandpa tells you." Mrs. Harpercop adds

"I will. Love you guys, see you in a few weeks!" Kali said before hopping out of the car with her feathered friends trailing behind. She closed the car door and waved as she watched her parents car fade from view

"Dad, I thought we were supposed to be going to your old farm." Lillian said

Rocky takes a look at their surroundings for a brief second, smiling at his kids. "This is the place."

"Seriously?" Nobby folds his wings. He wasn't too impressed with the place

"Come on. Let's go see the chickens." Kali races towards the chicken hut with the flock

Upon reaching the hut, the farm chickens were already gathering outside to greet the guests with open wings. They gave the human strange looks as to why she was with them until Mac explained everything

"Rocky?"

The Rhode Island Red turns to his mate. "Did you need something, angel face?" He asked

"What? I didn't say anything." Ginger gives him a look

Rocky was puzzled at this. Who was calling his name. Then it happened again. He skimmed over the farm hens when he saw an all too familiar face. His old friend Chelsea. "Ch- Chelsea? H- hi."

The brown hen walked up to him, a smile plastered on her face. It was so wonderful to see him again!

"How have you been? What brings you back?" She had so many questions to ask

"I- I'm doing alright. I'm with my family. We're here for a vacation." Rocky smiles at one of his many old crushes

Chelsea's smile faded at the word family. He had a family? With who? And why?

Ginger suddenly tucked herself into Rocky's side, glaring slightly at the hen. She didn't trust her one bit

"Chelsea, this is my wife. Ginger, Chelsea. Chelsea, Ginger." Rocky introduces. "Chelsea and I grew up together." He explains to the green eyed hen

Kali watched the ginger hen from a distance and observed her behavior. She knew her better than anyone and Ginger wasn't usually the jealous type

"Nice to meet you." Chelsea waved at the British hen

"You too." Ginger replies. She looked at Rocky and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her brother

"I didn't know you were with someone." Her blue eyes make contact with Rocky

"I'm sorry I- I know how you felt about me back then but things are different now. Ginger is the hen of my dreams. Sure you and I had that one kiss in the barn but-" Rocky was cut off, Chelsea placing a finger against his beak

"You don't have to explain yourself, Rocky. I'm not upset with you. How could I be? I mean we haven't seen each other since we were teens and we did perform at the same circus-" Chelsea began

Rocky gently pushes her finger off. "You were in the circus too?"

"Hey dad, come on! Kali's going to find us a radio!" Grayson called out to him

"I better go. I hope to see you around." Rocky smiles apologetically and walked away

Chelsea watched him leave and sighs to herself. She was too late to admit her feelings towards him. Or maybe not...there was no doubt that her heart ached for the charming rooster and she had a plan to swoon him, pushing Ginger out of the picture

Wooo wee! Things are heating up! Until the next chapter! :)


	3. Tension

Kali rummaged through her grandpa's house in search of a radio. She remembered seeing one the last time she stayed with him but he probably moved it

The chickens and Clementine were waiting on the front porch for their companion to return

"She's been in there for awhile." Mac fixes her glasses and looked at the others

"Do you think she needs help?" Clementine asked

"Wouldn't she have asked us for help though?" Grayson rubs his comb

"Kali is capable of finding the radio on her own." Ginger said

"Among other things." Rocky adds

"She needs to hurry up so I can shake my tail feathers!" Nobby did an impatient little dance

Rocky walked over to a swing on the porch and stared at the wooden boards below it, lost in thought. Tiberius would always be laying there when he always came over to talk to his old friend

Ginger approaches the Rhode Island Red and places a wing on his shoulder, slightly startling him. He puts a wing around her, both nuzzling into each other

"He's in a better place, darling." Ginger spoke softly

"I know. I just wish I could've seen him one last time." Rocky said

"I bet he thought the same thing with you." Ginger attempts to make him feel less guilty about not visiting his friend during his final days

Kali returns several minutes later with the radio in hand. "I found it! Let's go have some fun!" She said in excitement. It's been so long since she's let loose with her feathered friends

They returned to the hut and cranked up the radio, the farm chickens being quite amused as they've never danced in their lives

"Hey, this is our song!" Ginger smiles. She grabbed Rocky by his wing

Rocky returns the smile as their first dance together flooded his mind. The couple danced to start off the night, the other chickens joining in as well as the adventure kid

Nobby took turns dancing with Bunty, Mac and Babs

Clementine danced with Ricky and Grayson danced with his other two sisters

"Hey. You're getting better at it, Ava." Lillian said

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Ava smiles at this accomplishment

"Feeling better now?" Ginger asked she circled her mate who was doing the same

"Much." Rocky winks

Ginger saw Kali was in need of a dance partner and excused herself, working her way through the crowd to join the human

Chelsea saw Rocky was alone and took the opportunity to dance with him. She shimmy's through the tightly packed hut of dancing poultry, eventually standing in front of the rooster she fell so hard for

"Care to dance?" She asked

"After you." Rocky gestures

The brown hen gently grabs his wing and danced with Rocky. She couldn't stop smiling by this point

"What are you happy about?" Rocky tilts his head

"Being with you." Chelsea admits

Rocky blushed at this and looked away. Was he feeling butterflies? No, no, no. He couldn't. Ginger is his one and only. Why did hens have to be his number one weakness?

Kali saw what was happening between them and tapped Ginger on the shoulder, "I think you should go back to Rocky before that other hen wins him over." She said. The tomboy was worried that things were going to turn out disastrous

Ginger works her way back through the crowd over to her husband. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Rocky and Chelsea kissing. This made the British hen ruffle her feathers in aggravation. She went outside to get some air

The others ran after her to try and see what happened

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lillian asked

"Yeah did something happen?" Nobby puts a wing on his sisters back

"Perhaps she saw someone fly." Babs suggests

Bunty escorts the dull hen back inside to avoid provoking Ginger any further

"Give her some space, guys." Kali said

They did as she told them

Just as they did, Ginger broke down. She couldn't believe Rocky did that to her after everything they've been through over the years

Rocky rushes outside. He saw the crying hen and approached her. "Babydoll, it's not what you think. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Then what was that in there?! A friendly kiss on the cheek?!" Ginger snaps at him

"Ginger, look at me. I'd never hurt you. I love you too much, you know I'd do anything for you." Rocky pleas for forgiveness

"I think you better leave her be." Nobby interrupted

Ava elbowed her uncle rather hard in the ribs

Kali watched the scene in front of her in silence. She knew better than to interfere in situations like this, especially with an upset Ginger

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't believe me. But I really didn't kiss her. You know how much you mean to me, Ginger." Rocky sighed in defeat, his tail feathers drooping

The kids exchanged worried looks as their father turned away. He felt a sudden pressure like something was stopping him from moving forward. He looked down at his bandanna to see a ginger wing had a hold of the fabric

Rocky looks at Ginger out of confusion as she had softened her expression. "Come here, fly boy." She said

Kali escorted the others back inside as Ginger pulled the rooster in for a kiss. Everything was as it should be. For now that is

"Glad that's over." Ricky said

"No kidding." Clementine gets into a nest

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." The chickens human companion warns them

Chelsea walked over to the group. "Have you seen your father?" She looks between Ginger and Rocky's kids

"Like we'd ever tell you." Lillian frowns at her

"Yeah. You made our mom really upset and we don't appreciate it." Grayson narrows his eyes

"I know what I did was wrong. I- I just don't know what came over me. I need to apologize to him." Chelsea fidgets with her wings

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Nobby said

Chelsea rubs the back of her neck and left the hut

"Can you believe that?" Ava huffs

"No. How can we?" Bunty folds her wings

"I think you guys are being too harsh. Why not give her a chance to apologize to your parents?" Kali asked

"It's hard to trust her after that incident." Nobby looks up at her

"Yeah. Uncle Nobby is right for once." Grayson said and got a wing full of chicken feed

"Yeah...trust..." Lillian looks down at her feet as a distraction

"What's up with you?" Grayson raised a brow

"Nothing! Uh, what's up with you?" Ava started to get defensive

"You two are acting funny. Like you're hiding something." Clementine said

"What? Us? Hiding something? Don't be ridiculous." Lillian scoffs at the duck

"No. They're right. What are you hiding?" Grayson was getting impatient at their behavior. He handed over what was left of the chicken feed to Nobby which excited his uncle

"I mean seriously. You two are acting weirder than uncle Nobby. It's bad enough that mom and dad almost split and now you're not going to tell our brother he's going to be a father." Ricky shakes his head in disgust

The black rooster's eyes widen at this. "What?! I'm going to be a father?! Why would you keep that from me?! I- I need to get home!" He panics

Ricky slapped his older brother. "Calm down, Gray. She laid two eggs the day we left to come here."

Grayson snapped out of it and collected his nerves. "Thanks. I just don't understand why Rosalyn didn't tell me." He lets out a shaky breath

"It's not that she didn't want to..." Ava trails off

"She didn't know how to." Lillian finished her sister's sentence

"This is getting good." Nobby whispers to Babs who was knitting away on a blanket

Mac got some water for the rooster while Kali went outside to check on her favorite chicken. Ginger and Rocky were giving each other tender pecks and exchanging 'I love yous' but moved away when the tomboy came over

"Ginger? How are you feeling?" She knelt down and stroked her soft feathers

"Better than I was earlier." Ginger nuzzles her hand

"Chelsea wants to apologize to you both but the others don't want her to." Kali tells them as she continued to shower the hen with affection

"I think we should hear her out." Rocky said

"I agree but you should be with us when she does incase you need to step in." The green hat wearing hen glances up at her best friend

"Not a problem. I'll be your extra muscle." Kali flexes her arms, making the chickens laugh

They were grateful to have a friend like Kali even if she was a human. What would they do without their trusted companion?

"Why don't we head over to the creek tomorrow? It's not too far from here." Rocky suggests

"Sounds like fun!" Kali replies. She massages the American rooster's feathers and he leaned into her touch

"Left. Down. Over. Oooh yeah! That's the spot." Rocky sighs in satisfaction. Humans really did have the magic touch

"Come on you two. It's getting late." Ginger said

"Goodnight. I'll be up early tomorrow so we can head over to the creek." The brave adventure kid got to her feet. She went off towards her grandpa's house while Ginger and Rocky entered the chicken hut

"Mom, dad. Did you know Rosalyn had laid two eggs?" Grayson immediately bombarded them with the question upon seeing them

Nobby stood behind his nephew and shook his head at the couple

"Uh...goodnight. Don't wet the nest." Rocky hurried over to a nest to get out of the conversation

"Don't stay up too late. We're going to the creek tomorrow with Kali." Ginger tells the others before joining Rocky

"What's a creek?" Bunty whispers

"I don't know but it sounds interesting." Mac said

"Maybe it'll help Gray cool off." Ricky snickers

"Shut your beak. You guys are the worst." Grayson glared at his brother and sisters

What do you guys think so far? Grayson, you need a chill pill my friend! In fact I think they all do! xD until the next chapter!


	4. Go Gone Birds

At the crowing of the farm rooster, the gang woke up and stretched their wings. It took a moment for Ginger to remember the events from yesterday and looked to her mate who was still waking up, rubbing his eyes

"Sleep well?" She asked before getting out of the nest to stretch her legs

"I think so. How about yourself?" Rocky slicked his comb back

"I slept pretty good." Ginger said

Nobby heard Kali's grandpa depositing chicken feed on the ground outside, scrambling out of his nest and scurrying out of the hut

"Hey! Save some for us!" Bunty follows the British rooster

"You know, I'm not in the mood for chicken feed. Two sisters of mine still owe me five worms." Grayson glances over at Lillian and Ava

The two hens grumble and go outside to get to work on digging up their pain in the neck of a brother's reward. They took turns scratching at the ground with their feet. They got two but still needed three more so they pecked at the ground

Kali was making her way to the chicken hut. She spotted the sisters and went to see what they were up to. "Hey Lillian, Hey Ava. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hi! We're getting worms for Grayson since he won the bet." Ava looks up at her

"And because he won't shut his beak about it." Lillian adds

"I don't know how you guys find those creepy crawlies delicious." Kali made a face

Lillian and Ava giggle at their new friend and return to the hut with her

Grayson took the grubs from his sisters and thanks them. "Hey little brother, you want one?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know what a worm would do to me? It's not easy keeping slim." Ricky gestures to his body

"Are you serious? I've eaten thousands of worms and I still look as slim as you." Grayson laughs. "Kali?"

"You've got to be kidding. People don't find worms as appetizing as you." The child covers her mouth at Grayson's offer

Ginger and Rocky went to their human companion when Chelsea wandered over, averting her gaze

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me." The brown hen apologizes

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to do it." Rocky said

Ginger glared slightly at Chelsea, her wings folded. She still didn't trust her. Kali gave the green hat wearing hen a gentle kick

"Mistakes happen." She blurted out when she felt the gentle tap of her friends foot

"Thank you. I appreciate you two for forgiving me." Chelsea smiled a bit

"Why don't you come with us to the creek? We can catch up on what we've missed over the years." Rocky insists. It only seemed right

"I'd like that." The brown hen nods

Ginger and Kali exchange glances. They'd have to be wary so nothing happens between the two again like the night before

The others were ready to go and followed Rocky since he knew the way to the creek. He used to go there with Tiberius or Chelsea on hot summer days or if they just wanted to have fun

The creek was an eye opening sight. The trickling water flowed past a mossy creekside, some of the water going down into the creek from a hollowed moss covered log

"So this is a creek." Mac looks to Bunty and Babs

"It's not what I was expecting but it's quite nice." Bunty said

Kali took off her shoes and socks before she stepped into the cold water with her best friend. "It's a little chilly." She told the others, Ginger nodding in agreement

Nobby jumped into the water and splashed his sister

"Hey!" Ginger laughed. She splashed him back

"Ah! Cold!" Nobby flinched as the water got on his feathers

"She warned you, ya nancy." Grayson said

Ava carefully waded into the water as it was a little deeper than it looked. She stepped on a slippery rock and fell backwards into the cool liquid. She surfaced and wiped her eyes before shaking out her damp feathers

"Have a nice swim?" Ricky laughs at his sister

"Karma will get you, Ricky." Clementine said

Ricky rolls his eyes and got in the creek. He saw some minnows and followed them around until he got bored and sat down in the water to cool off a bit. He felt something pinch one of his tail feathers and jumped up out of the water. A crayfish had gotten him

"Not again." He sighs. The first time this happened was during his adventure with Milo and Otis. He pried the pesky crustacean off and puts it back in the flowing water

"Aww man! I've got another notch in my tail feather!" The young rooster complains as he looked over where he was pinched

Lillian, Grayson, Ava and Clementine roll their eyes at him

Rocky sat down on the moss and Chelsea joined him. They had some catching up to do after all

"So. How about you tell me how you even got to be in the circus." Rocky raised a brow. He was still surprised that she was at the same circus as him

"I saw the farmer sold you to the ringmaster and I hitched a ride in the back of his van while he made small talk with the farmer. I got out once the coast was clear but a clown caught me. He brought me to the ringmaster to decide what to do with me and they wanted to see if I had any potential talents. I didn't know what to do since I was on the spot but tried the acrobatic stuff which I failed at miserably but he saw something in me from that and decided I'd be perfect for an aerial hoop act." Chelsea explained to her chickhood friend who listened closely to her story

"Wow. Quite the experience you had." Rocky teased

"Hey. Coming from you, mister cannon act." Chelsea gently pushes him

'I touched him! Ah! Don't lose your cool, Chelsea. Act natural.' She thought to herself

"It wasn't my idea. If you were one of the acts, what happened?" Rocky asked

"I overheard that you were gone while we were doing the tour in England. I thought you went back to America so I escaped one night and came back here to see if this is the place you went to." The blue eyed hen nervously tugs at her bead necklace

"Oh...no I crash landed at Ginger's farm. They thought I could fly so I lied that I could otherwise Ginger wouldn't help hide me from being found and I guess we fell for each other but I left because I couldn't keep going on with the lie but I went back because they needed my help. We escaped to our current home and life got busy for all of us." Rocky tells Chelsea what went on with his story

"Wow. I never thought you were the brave type." Chelsea joked

The American rooster gives her a friendly glare, making her laugh

Kali's feet were feeling a little numb from the cold water so she got out of the creek and picked up her shoes. Ginger follows after her companion. "Should we head back? We can relax back at the farm and talk while some of us dry off." The feisty hen suggested

"Sure! Come on guys, let's go!" The tomboy called out. She led them back to the farm where they all sat down on the front porch and talked about anything and everything. Then it happened...

"Hey, where's Clementine?" Nobby asked

"Ricky's gone too." Mac noticed, looking between the chickens

Ginger and Rocky became worried that their kids had gotten lost or worse

The gang went back to the creek to look for the duck and rooster

"Ricky?!" Ava shouted

"Clementine!" Babs looks under a rock

There was no response as they continued to call out their names, worrying Ginger and Rocky even more

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Kali strokes the stressed hens feathers

Where could they have gone?

Ricky and Clementine had spotted something in the distance when they were about to follow their friends and family back to the farm. It could have just been their eyes playing tricks on them but the two could have sworn they saw a human

They went to investigate when they both got grabbed by the neck and picked up. Who on earth was this person and what did they want with a chicken and a duck?

"I can't believe my luck! You'll do just fine for my new chicken farm." Mr. Tweedy said

He had moved to America after his original chicken farm was destroyed and the chickens had escaped. So he came to America to have a fresh start, away from that dreadful woman who ruined his farm in the first place when she decided to turn it into a chicken pie operation

"We've looked through the whole area, hen. We didn't find anything." Mac tells Ginger

Herself and the other chickens were exhausted and needed a break from searching for Ricky and Clementine

"We can't give up, there has to be something we overlooked." Kali refuses to believe there wasn't anything to help them with the search

"If you want to check yourself, go ahead." Bunty sits down on a rock

"This is awful. I'm a terrible mother for not noticing in the first place." Ginger puts her head in her wings

"It's not your fault, Ginger. I'm sure we'll find them soon." Chelsea reassured her

"Over here! There's tracks you guys missed!" The adventure kid calls out

The gang rushed over to Kali, taking a look at the footprints she found. Mac examined the prints in the soft dirt, taking measurements and looking at her own feet for a quick second

"I'm certain these belong to our missing rooster and duck." She adjusts her glasses

"Let's follow them." Ginger said

The human and chickens follow the tracks and stopped when they saw a bigger set of footprints. Shoe prints to be exact!

"Someone must have taken them." Lillian rubs her comb

"But who could have taken them?" Chelsea asked

"Only one way to find out. Let's keep following the tracks." Ava folds her wings

"I knew you were going to say that." Nobby sighs at his niece

They go onward for about twenty minutes before coming across a clearing by a dirt road. Just great. More roads. Hopefully they could try to determine which way to go. They left it up to Mac and Kali as the two examined the tire tracks on the dirt road

"The car pulled over. Then when the person in the car left, they must have gone right when pulling out onto the road." Kali thinks out loud about the situation

"Let's go down that way to see if there's any clues that'll lead us to Ricky and Clementine." Bunty said

Ginger hoped and prayed that everything would be alright and this wild goose chase would be over soon. All the British hen wanted was for her kids to be safe and to return to their family

An hour of adding in a few things and checking for spelling mistakes and ya da! xD Bet you guys weren't expecting Mr. Tweedy to show up. Ok maybe you did but still. Until the next chapter! :D


	5. De ja vu

The chickens followed Kali down the dirt road, silence throughout the group as it wasn't a time to joke or act like everything was fine when things clearly weren't. They were about to turn back after not seeing any houses or other buildings around when Kali spotted something in the distance. She couldn't tell what it was so they'd have to get a closer look

"I bet they're having a lovely holiday wherever they are." Babs smiles

"Aunt Babs, not everything is about going on holiday." Lillian tried to explain to the not so smart hen

"Wazzock." Ava mutters

"You've got that right." Grayson snickers, having overheard his sister

Kali had everyone stop after hearing a low growl. "Nobby, is that you?" She turns to look at the short rooster

"No. I haven't made any kind of noise." Nobby holds up his wings

They heard it again and looked to see where or what it was coming from. Bunty spotted a pair of yellow eyes and took off running down the roadside, the others sprinting after her. Ginger heard what sounded like paws hitting the ground and glanced over her shoulder. A coyote was in pursuit of them

"Wait what are we running for? We can handle that mutt." Kali began slowing down

"Not unless you want rabies." Mac said

"Or a death wish!" Nobby yells

Kali rolls her eyes and kept running with her friends. They made a sharp turn and ran towards what the brave adventure kid saw from a distance but it was now in front of them as they drew near. A chicken farm

The coyote was still hot on their tail. They had to ditch it! Kali opened the gate to the fenced in chicken yard and her feathered companions hustled inside before she went in after them, closing the gate just as the coyote was about to bite her. That was too close

"I suppose we're not leaving anytime soon." Grayson pants

"That's fine by me." Nobby leans against Kali's legs

"I still think we could have taken him." Kali said

"Uh...where are we?" Chelsea takes in their surroundings

"A chicken farm. This feels too familiar..." Ginger taps her beak

"Mom?"

"Not now, Lillian." Ginger impatiently tells her daughter

"It wasn't me." The tan hen puts her wings on her hips

"Or me." Ava adds

"Mom!"

Ginger saw Clementine by one of the huts and ran to the duck. She hugged her once she was close. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She pulled away and examined her daughter for any cuts

"Mom, I'm fine." Clementine takes a few steps back. She didn't know how to tell her that on the way to the farm, Mr. Tweedy slammed on the brakes and she landed a bit funny on the car floor. It didn't help that Ricky and some of the farmers things had landed on her too

She suddenly got winded as she was picked up in her father's hold and spun around

"Are you ok, princess?" Rocky asked

"Yes, I'm completely fine." Clementine assures him. She turned her attention to the others who had now joined them

"Who grabbed you?" Kali asked. She was curious as to who nabbed the duck

Just as Clementine was about to answer, they heard a voice that they all recognized

Ricky exited a hut with six hens trailing him. "I told you, I'm taken. Not interested. Off the market. You chicks aren't my type anyway."

The hens drowned out his words at the eye catching young rooster, crowding around him. Ricky saw his family and waved them over

"You look like you're busy. Want us to come back at another time?" Grayson smirked

"I can hardly tell which one of you is dad." Ava laughed

"You know, you used to be my favorite." Rocky frowns at his daughter's joke

"One bird brain from another." Nobby snickers

"I'll give you a bird." Rocky was about to hold up a finger when Kali stepped in

"Guys, cut it out. We need to figure out who took Ricky and Clementine." She reminds them

"Some pudgy guy took us. He was wearing a hat." Clementine looks up at her human friend

"Yeah and he sounded British. He even used British words if I know any from being around a bunch of British hens." Ricky said

Ginger, Babs, Bunty, Mac and Kali exchange nervous and worried expressions. He couldn't have been here. The last time they saw him was in England

"The farmer wanted to come on holiday with us!" Babs exclaims, knitting as usual

"Mr. Tweedy couldn't have taken them. It's impossible." Mac scratches at her comb in confusion

"Whoever he is, he doesn't sound friendly." Chelsea said

"Believe us, he's not." Bunty looks to the brown hen

They scattered upon hearing the gate open, Kali panicking as she didn't know who to follow or where to hide

"Kali? Is that you?" Mr. Tweedy approaches her

Kali turned around to face her uncle, a nervous smile on her face. "Hi uncle. It's good to see you. How's life?"

"It's alright for now. I'm starting up another chicken farm but it's going to be strictly eggs. No more chicken pie rubbish." He said

"That's good. I know how much being an egg farmer means to you." Kali takes a step back from him

"Perhaps you could help me start up my farm! It would certainly help me out a lot. All you need to do is collect eggs and mark down which hens laid eggs. I'd also need you to help me with calculations and what not." Mr. Tweedy rubs the top of his head underneath his hat

"What if chickens escape?" Kali blurted out

"Escaping chickens? I don't think that will happen but if it ever does we'll throw them in the coal bin." Mr. Tweedy found it a bit odd that she brought that up

"You mean you brought that thing over all the way from England?" The child raised an eyebrow

"Yes! It was me father's." He said

"I'll try to help as much as I can. I'm busy helping grandpa with his farm." Kali explains, not really wanting to help her uncle in any kind of way with his new farm but she didn't seem to have a choice

"Oh that's fine. Just stop by for as long as you can. Well, I'll see you around then." And with that he left the chicken yard with his niece. He didn't want her to let out any of the chickens if she happened to have a change of heart

The chickens and duck came out from hiding after hearing the gate close. They'd have to be more careful but then again he wouldn't know if they were a part of his farm chickens or not, except for Ricky and Clementine that is

"Let's get out of here." Chelsea hurries to the fence

Mr. Tweedy heard the metal fence rattling as he walked back to his house and looked back. Kali wanted to stop him but she knew it would be suspicious if she did even though her uncle was a bumbling idiot. He walked back over to see the chickens trying to get out, Rocky quickly taking Ginger's hat off so he wouldn't recognize her

"Oi! Get away! No escaping, you daft birds!" He raised his voice

They moved away from the fence and watched him as he returned to his house. Great. Now he'd recognize not seeing them if they were to escape from the farm

"That big oaf still thinks I'm a chicken." Clementine glared in the direction of his house

"Now what?" Lillian huffs

"We're still going to escape." Ginger takes her hat back from Rocky and puts it on

"But he saw us." Chelsea points out

"That doesn't matter. We need to get out of here. Tonight." Ginger said in a firm tone

"I'll get started on a plan, aye?" Mac gets a nod from the green eyed hen

Kali walked up to the fence after making sure her uncle wasn't looking out the window. "Pssst! Guys! I gotta go or my grandpa will start to worry. I'll be back first thing tomorrow, ok?"

"You've got it." Grayson gives her a thumbs up

Kali hurries back to her grandpa's farm while the chickens waited for nightfall. Until then, they wandered around and talked to the other chickens to kill some time, dusk soon falling over the chicken farm

"Some vacation this turned out to be." Lillian mutters

"It could be worse I suppose." Clementine shrugs

"Agreed." Ricky said

"At least you can fly, Clem." Ava rolls her eyes

"Yeah you can leave whenever you want." Grayson points out

"I can't right now! I think I sprained my wing or broke it." Clementine winced while flapping her right wing

"Alright, listen up. Here's the plan. We need to somehow unlatch the gate but I haven't figured out how we can reach it." Mac tells them what she thought up

"Leave that to us, aunt Mac." Lillian smiled, getting confused looks from her siblings

"You have an idea?" Chelsea asked

"Knowing Lil, yes." Ricky answers

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky and Ava snuck over to the gate as Mr. Tweedy did his rounds with his two dogs while the others watched from the shadows

"So, what's your brilliant idea?" Grayson whispers

"Ladder." Lillian said

The three knew what she meant and got onto one another's shoulders. Ava reaches for the latch but it was just out of her grasp. The ginger hen looks down. "Lil, give me a boost."

Lillian tried standing on her tiptoes and almost toppled over from losing her balance

"Ow! Hurry up!" Ricky complained, his knees threatening to give out at any moment from the weight of his brother and sisters on top of his shoulders

"Lil, give me a boost!" Ava was starting to get impatient

"I'm trying!" She snaps

"Hey, watch it! You're digging into my shoulders!" Grayson looks up

Ricky collapsed, bringing his siblings down with him. Mr. Tweedy heard the commotion and shined his flashlight over towards the gate. Busted! He puts the dogs away before returning to the gate of the chicken yard with a lock and key, locking up the gate to prevent them from getting out so easily

"There goes that plan." Lillian frowns

"It's not my fault you weigh a ton. Lay off the calories!" Ricky massages his own shoulders

Mac and Ginger look at each other. They were all too familiar with this kind of failure. Back to the drawing board for another escape plan...

Will they be able to escape from Mr. Tweedy? Can Kali help them escape? Guess you'll have to wait and see :)


	6. Out Of The Frying Pan

The birds were up all night trying to think of a new plan. It had to be great, it had to be full proof, it had to be an absolute one hundred percent success with no flaws

Kali stopped by around seven to help Mr. Tweedy feed the chickens. She carried the heavy bag of chicken feed to the chicken yard when she noticed the gate was locked. "Uncle!" She shouted

"What are you going on about?" Mr. Tweedy walked over to his niece

"The gate. It's locked." Kali puts down the bag to catch her breath

Mr. Tweedy pulled the key out of his cardigan and unlocked the lock. "There. Let me know when you're done. I have to keep it locked so they don't escape."

"I can do it. You go do what you need to." Kali outstretched a hand for the key

"Oooh, good point. Here. And be careful. I think these chickens might be organized too." He gives her the key

Kali puts the key into her pants pocket before picking up the bag of chicken feed and entering the chicken yard. She carried the heavy load over to one of the feeders and dumped the food into the long metal dinner bell for the birds before stepping back as the farm chickens hurried over to eat their breakfast

Kali didn't see her companions and checked the huts for them. She opened up the roof of hut twenty five and sighed in relief to see her friends, sleeping soundly throughout the little building

"Guys, get up. It's morning." She said, reaching down into the hut and gently shaking the sleepy chickens and duck

They grumbled in protest and shoo her hand away. The gang fell asleep two hours before the adventure kid arrived so they were pretty low on sleep

"Ginger, wake up." Kali huffs, gently tickling the hens feathers

Ginger sleepily sat up and grabbed her companions finger. "Kali, do you mind? We're beat. Wake us in a few hours."

"But we have to come up with a plan to get you guys out of here!" The tomboy exclaims

"What do you think we were doing all night?" Lillian yawns

Kali gave up and left the birds alone for now so they'd be refreshed soon. She had to come up with a plan of her own to get the chickens and duck freed

She found a stick lying around and drew out her plans in the dirt. This had to work

The chickens and Clementine soon came over, feeling a little more energized after catching some z's. Ginger and Mac looked down at what the human drew in the dirt

"You've got a plan, aye?" Mac looks up at Kali

"You bet. I think the only way I can get you guys out is to come by when my uncle is sleeping." Kali tells her long time friends

"We'll be waiting by the gate but you'll have to unlock it for us." Bunty said

"Yeah he's locked us in this dump." Ricky frowns

"Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here." Kali crosses her heart. She would never leave her feathered compadres behind in any kind of situation. They were more than just friends. Family in fact. She left the chicken yard and locked up the gate before returning to her grandpa's farm

The birds kept themselves occupied until it was dusk. Ginger was getting everyone together but she couldn't find Rocky. She decided to check the roof of hut twenty five since he usually liked to star gaze almost every night. Sure enough he was there, but he had company. Chelsea. The hen listened in on the conversation

"You don't seem like yourself. What's bothering you?" Chelsea puts a wing on her friends shoulder

"I'm worried that we'll be stuck here till the end of our days. When I was at the Tweedy's farm in England, I saw how determined Ginger was to be free with the hens and Fowler but I just don't think we'll be able to bust out of this bird cage. You only get so many tries before you give up." Rocky explains to the blue eyed hen

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Remember when your dad kept telling you that you were nothing and you'd only ever dream of leaving the farm? Well, you left. It wasn't how you originally planned it but you did. Don't ever give up when there seems like all hope is gone." Chelsea smiles softly

"Thanks. You know, you've always been a good friend to me." Rocky pulls her in for a hug

Ginger had now made her presence known, approaching the hugging friends. "We're getting ready to wait by the gate for Kali." She tells them

Rocky moves away and looked at her. "Ok, doll face. I just hope this works."

The gang waited in the shadows by hut number eight for Kali to return and set their plan into action. All they could do at this point was hope and pray that everything would go according to plan. Time seemingly passed for what felt like ages, the birds growing tiresome

Mac had just finished putting Clementine's wing in bandages when they heard what sounded like footsteps

Kali snuck over to the gate. "Guys?" She whispered, getting their attention

Ginger ran to the gate and the others followed closely behind her. Boy were they starting to worry she'd be a no show

Kali took the key out of her pocket, having not returning it to her uncle, she unlocked the gate and opened the metal door. The adventure kid slinks away with Ginger and the others, the farm chickens joining the group since they had no where else to go. Once they arrived back at Kali's grandpa's farm, the chickens and duck went straight to the hut, exhausted from the night before and waiting all night for Kali

The brave kid was also beat from the stressful day and entered her grandpa's house, careful not to make too much noise since he was asleep in his room. She slipped off her shoes before going upstairs to her room

"Maybe now Ginger and everyone can have a stress free vacation. And grandpa has a couple more chickens now that they're free from uncle's farm." She yawned, climbing into bed. She was far too tired to change into her pajamas

Her feathered pals slept more peacefully that night since they didn't have to think of anymore escape plans. Or will they? The farm rooster awoke the gang, stretching and wiping their eyes as the new day began

"What are we going to do today?" Grayson yawned

"Get a mud bath with the pigs?" Chelsea taps her beak in thought

"Why don't we just relax, take a load off. We earned it after going through that hell." Ricky gets comfortable in his nest

"Ricky! Language!" Ginger scolds her son

"Aye, this is supposed to be a vacation after all. Mac gets back in her nest

Babs finished knitting the blanket she had been working on and leans over to drape it across Nobby

"Mmm, toasty." Nobby adjusts his new blanket

"I'm going to see if Kali wants to join us. She's been a great help." Ginger gets out of her nest and left the hut, heading off towards the farmers house

Kali came out of the house just as Ginger stepped onto the porch. She smiled at the feisty hen and picked her up, surprising her for a minute. She wished Ginger could live with her but knew she it was for the best. Besides, Ginger loved living in England

"Did you need something, Ginger?" She asked

"No. I came to ask if you want to come relax with us." The hen nuzzles her best friend

"Sure. We all need to relax from that fiasco with my uncle." Kali gently pats her on the head. She walked to the chicken hut and puts the British hen down. It was nice to unwind and do nothing

Ava excuses herself as she went to get some chicken feed. Nobby was also feeling a bit peckish himself and followed his niece

"So when are we going home? I'd like to be there when my chicks hatch." Grayson gives a side glance at his parents

"We'd like to stay for at least four more days." Ginger replies

"You'll be back in time to see them hatch, kiddo." Rocky stretches his wings

Ava and Nobby return, both of them looked like they saw a ghost. Ginger sat up. "What's wrong?"

"T- t-th- the circus. There's a- a circus van out there." Ava points to the door, trembling

Rocky and Chelsea look at each other. Why on earth would the circus be here? Were they looking for Chelsea after all this time? They couldn't have been

"Not again." Bunty mutters

"Maybe they're just visiting." Lillian shrugs, not seeing a point to panic or get nervous

Ginger, Rocky, Chelsea and Kali went outside to take a look. There in fact was a circus van parked by the house. Oh boy. Things kept getting worse...

It's like the universe is out to get the chickens xD how are you guys enjoying the story so far?


	7. The Bigtop

Kali decided to check out the situation for herself and made her friends stay where they were while she went inside her grandpa's house, her grandpa conversing with a mustached man in a rather dapper outfit. The ringmaster no doubt. They turned to look at the girl upon hearing the front door close

"Oh, there you are! This man wishes to see if we have anymore talented chickens for his circus. He's a little low on acts at the moment." Kali's grandpa explains

"Let's see those chickens of yours." The ringmaster said, walking to the door

"Sure, if you want to see ordinary barnyard chickens." Kali scoffs, trying to discourage him from looking at the birds

The ringmaster ignored this and went outside to the chicken hut, Kali and her grandpa going after him. Oh how the tomboy hoped he wouldn't take Ginger and the others

He took a look inside and skimmed over the chickens, not impressed. But wait. "Rocky? Is that you? Come here you sly boy."

Kali's grandpa's eyes lit up. "Rocky? How on earth did that old boy get back here?" He gently stroked the roosters feathers after being picked up

"You don't want him. He's...old." Kali lies though he had aged a bit since the last time

"Nonsense. This bird has talent." The ringmaster hands Rocky over to the farmer to hold while he continued to browse. He saw another familiar face and picked up Chelsea. He always wondered where the brown hen wandered off to, handing her over to join Rocky

"Quick, act natural." Grayson whispers to his siblings

Ava and Lillian peck at the ground

Clementine grumbled and smacks her forehead at their behavior. That was a little too natural

The ringmaster saw what the duck did and grabbed her. "I think my circus could use a duck." He said

He picked the rest of Ginger and Rocky's kids which the British hen didn't like at all. She clucks in aggravation, pecking at his shoes. She couldn't talk or he'd freak out after all. Unfortunately this made him decide to take the green hat wearing hen too

"You don't want that one! She...has bird flu." Kali lies yet again, though he didn't buy into it

Nobby panicked and ran over with Bunty, Mac and Babs. You guessed it. They were taken too

"So much for acting natural, guys." Kali mentally face palmed at her companions

After loading them into the van, Kali's grandpa shook hands with the ringmaster. "Pleasure doing business with you as always."

Kali felt terrible as she watched the circus van drive away with the chickens and duck. Perhaps if she told her grandpa how much those birds meant to her then he'd try to get them back

"Grandpa, you can't let him have my friends. They're like family." She turns to face him

"I'm sorry, Kali. I don't let animals like that stay on my farm. They'll be fine with living at the circus." The old man said

She knew she had to free them again so they wouldn't be able to perform at the circus. But before she did anything else, she'd have to come up with a plan to bust them out. The chickens and Clementine were put into separate cages once they were at the bigtop

"Help!" Nobby shouted

"Who's going to help us, genius?" Bunty narrows her eyes

"I can't believe I'm back in this place." Chelsea mutters

Ginger knew there was no way to get out of their cages so the hen sat down, sighing in defeat. This vacation was a total bust. She glanced over at Rocky's cage to see he was down in the dumps about the situation, being back at the circus for the third time

Rocky was in a pretty fowl mood, refusing to look at or talk to anyone. He knew escape was beyond pointless at this point

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Lillian huffs

"Not unless you have any." Clementine said

"Shut your beaks. We're not going anywhere." Grayson snaps at them

"Here comes our new farmer." Babs said while knitting away on a new project

The ringmaster took Chelsea out of her cage and puts the hen in her circus costume along with Rocky before locking them back in their prisons

"I'll have to get costumes for your friends." He said, leaving for a moment to prepare for tonight's show

"He's got to be kidding." Ricky said to himself

"Costumes? No thank you." Ava folds her wings

"They're not so bad. They just look a little ridiculous is all." Chelsea shows them her circus outfit

Show time approached sooner than they thought, hearing cheers and clapping coming from the show ring. This show was going to be a disaster as most of them didn't even know what their acts were, though Clementine was safe as she couldn't perform because of her injury

Lillian and Ava were the first to do their act, the trapeze act to be exact. Both hens had a hard time not looking down at the thought of falling. What if they weren't cut out for this? Lillian was the first to step off of her platform and Ava follows after, the two chickens feeling nervous sick as they were about to collide. Ava panicked and let's go of the bar, just so happening to grab her sisters feet before she could plummet to the ground below. Lillian started to swing back to her platform and looked down at the frightened brown eyed hen

"Ava, let go." She said

Ava did as her sister said, her feet landing onto the platform just as Lillian landed on it with her. The crowd below cheered for the trapeze hens. Maybe this circus stuff was easy after all. Mac was next, putting on a juggling act which was an absolute wowza to the audience. After Mac's performance, Ricky was up for a 'wing' balancing act

As the ringmaster was carrying the rooster to the show ring, he felt something wet on his clothes, looking to see Ricky had an 'accident'

"You dumb bird!" He scolds

Ricky snickers to himself. It served him right for making them perform. The ringmaster sets the snarky bird onto a stack of unstable blocks of wood. Ricky carefully puts his wings on the pieces of wood and stuck his bottom end up in the air as he tried to keep all of his weight balanced. The ringmaster added some more wooden blocks, not getting in the way of the rooster. Ricky slowly maneuvers up the wood with both wings. His act turned out to be a big hit but it tired him out completely and being upside down wasn't his definition of fun

Ginger, Nobby, Babs, Grayson and Bunty had a custard pie act with the clowns and the kids in the audience loved it, Nobby getting a beak full of custard pie from Bunty. The short rooster could get used to this kind of performance

Chelsea was up next with her aerial hoop act. The audience absolutely loved her act, watching as she did different poses on the ring. It was mind boggling that a chicken could do that with such grace and elegance. There was an uproar of cheers and clapping after doing her final pose. The ringmaster stroked his mustache in thought, she could have the circus make a profit with her act

Rocky was up after Chelsea. He was acting a little aggressive towards the ringmaster so he had to poke him with a needle to calm him down, sedating him to be exact. Instead of doing the cannon act, he would be on the tight wire while balancing an apple on his beak. It was a little worrisome for the mustached man since Rocky had been sedated before performing. Cautiously, the Rhode Island Red puts the apple on his beak before starting his walk on the thin wire. It started to kick in when he was halfway across, struggling to finish the act as his knees felt weak and his eyes grew heavy. He managed to push through the tiredness and stepped onto the platform, letting out a sigh of relief. He did it

The ringmaster quickly retrieved the drowsy rooster and took him back with the others, locking him in his cage. He returned to the ring to continue with the show

"Rocky, are you ok? You look different." Chelsea was worried about her friend

"I- I d'not think so. He poked me waith fa needle again and I aws fine but I felt rseally tiired halfway through the performance." Rocky looks over at his friends and family

"This is nothing new, hen. We've seen this before. I guess we have to behave around these people or we can end up like that." Mac adjusts her glasses

"Hey dad. Who's your favorite son?" Ricky asked since his father was a bit out of it

"Knock it off. This is serious." Grayson rolls his eyes at his brother

"Darling, you need to be more careful with how you act towards him." Ginger spoke softly

"I'm sorry you still had to perform." Chelsea felt bad for him

"I wish he would have failed if you ask me." A lion appeared from behind a crate

"Who are you, flea bag?" Lillian sneers

"Why your father never told you about me? We've known each other since he first started out at the circus. I'm Guster." The feline drags a claw across the metal bars of Nobby's cage, making the egg head panic

"What kind of a name is Guster?" Clementine giggles

"A regal one! You birds think you're so popular with the crowd. Well you're wrong. I am!" Guster puts his ears back

"What crowd?" Babs tilts her head

"You're all talk and no show." Ginger glared at him

"No? Just wait and see. I'll show you how stupid you all are." Guster walked over to his rivals cage. "And I'll show you that I always belonged in the top acts."

"I- i dt'on feeul so-" Rocky passes out

"Leave him alone, overgrown house cat! You're just jealous!" Chelsea grabbed the bars of her cage, giving the beast a harsh stare

"I've never been jealous, Chelsea. You do realize that they were going to cut your act before you left the circus, didn't you?" Guster returns the stare

Chelsea was taken aback at this but knew he was just trying to get to her. "Then why did they give me a second chance?"

Guster heard his name being called and gave the brown hen a growl before walking off

"Dumb cat." Bunty said

"You just feel the stupidity of his words rolling off of his tongue." Ricky mocks the king of beasts, the others laughing

Chelsea was still in shock at what Guster told her. Could it be true? But why would they have done that when she was one of the best acts? This would bother her for the rest of the night

I hope you're all enjoying the story. What do you think of everyone's circus acts? Which one was your favorite? Until the next chapter!


	8. Home Sick

Dream*

A five week old Chelsea wandered away from the chicken hut so she could play far away from her parents as well as her little brother and the other chicks, always bullying her. It made her feel like a burden. The chicks called her names and made fun of her because her necklace didn't match her feather color

Thump!

She takes a step back, making eye contact with another chick she wasn't too familiar with. His body was a different color from his head and neck, reminding her of one of the other farm roosters she's seen around though she couldn't ever remember his name

"H-hi." He said quietly, nervously rubbing his wings

"Hi! I'm Chelsea!" The chick chirps at her new potential friend

"Rocky." He replies

"Wanna play?" Chelsea asked, hoping that he'd say yes. She didn't have any friends and it would be delightful if she had at least one

"Sure." Rocky smiles a bit

And with that, the two chicks chased each other around the farm, soon hearing Michael calling out for his daughter

"I gotta go. Are we gonna play tomorrow?" Chelsea looked at him

"Yeah. I think I have to ask my parents though." Rocky said

Chelsea gave her friend a quick hug before racing back, being greeted by an unpleased Michael

end of dream*

Chelsea woke up, frantically looking around before realizing it was just a dream of when she first met Rocky. She saw the others were starting to wake up by now

Ginger was still a little tired from the night before. It was very uncomfortable in the cold metal cage, making sleep almost impossible but she managed to doze off for a couple of hours along with the others

Everyone else awoke from their somewhat peaceful slumber, confused for a moment as to where they were before it all came back to them. The circus. Right. There was just a bit of a problem that none of them thought would even be possible, except for Rocky

"So, when are we going home?" Ava yawns while stretching

"You mean how we're getting home." Mac corrects her

"Wait, I'm not leaving! Not if they throw delicious pies at me!" Nobby buts in. That custard pie was to die for!

"Yeah, I agree with uncle Nobby for once. This place isn't so bad." Ricky shakes out his feathers

"Oh, you think it's a dream come true? Well, you're blindsided from reality." Rocky said, sitting up and rubbing the side of his head. He was still a little groggy from last night

"Just because it was bad for you doesn't mean we won't like it." Lillian looks over at her father

"Oh? I thought you all loved England." Bunty raised a brow. She knew they would miss it in a heartbeat

"Not to mention you'll miss your mates." Ginger adds

This was a tough decision for the almost young adults. Sure this life wasn't too bad but they couldn't just leave behind Rosalyn, Rosemary or Inigo

"You fruit loops." Clementine said

"Hey! We're not crazy! Just...forget it." Ricky turns his back to the others

"Chelsea? Would you come back with us to England?" Rocky asked his chickhood friend

"I- I can't. I have so many memories here in America and I can't throw it all away. It's all I have of anyone or anything really." The blue eyed hen messes with her bead necklace. She'd be delighted to go with her best friend but her memories would always hold her here

Ginger started to feel bad for her. Perhaps she had been too harsh on the American hen and shouldn't have misjudged her from the start. All she had in her life were her memories, not even friends nor family. Though Rocky had just come back into her life but she had a feeling it would be ripped away again

"You still have your old buddy." Rocky points to himself, making the hen cheer up a bit

"Who'd want to be friends with you?" Nobby asked his brother in law

"Wait until I'm not in this cage, Nobster." Rocky glares in his direction

Roosters

"Hey, how come you and mom always tell us no cocking fighting but it's ok if you and uncle Nobby do it?" Grayson didn't see how it was fair at all

"Because we can!" Nobby replies

The ringmaster walked over and gathered up some of them to practice their acts for tonight's show or to step up their performances a bit. Ginger, Rocky, Mac, Grayson and Ricky were glad to be able to stretch their legs for now

"It's good to be with you again." Ginger nuzzles her mate

"You too, doll face." Rocky returns the affection

The ringmaster cracks his whip. "Come on! Get moving!" He raised his voice

The chickens scatter, going to their designated spots. The tall man wanted to have Ginger be in Rocky's act, the hen being on his shoulders throughout the act. Grayson would be juggling with Mac. He wanted them to juggle across from each other with the same objects. As for Ricky, he would have to do his act a little faster since the wooden blocks would be lit on fire the moment he's upside down

The chickens were beyond exhausted and sore after practice. Boy could they use a massage. Where was Kali when they needed her? Kali! How could they forget about their favorite human?!

"Hey, shouldn't Kali have been here by now?" Clementine asked

"Maybe she's thinking up a plan." Lillian wipes off her scarf from being dusty

"As long as she doesn't forget about us." Bunty mutters to herself

"She'll be here! You all need to be patient!" Ginger rubs her sore bottom. How can they even think that Kali would forget about them? Shameful!

"You really think she'll show?" Ava tries to get comfortable in her cage

"Of course! Why, when we got lost in the wilderness, she was looking for us and everything! Just like she's doing this very moment!" Nobby smiles

"If you say so." Grayson shrugs

Lillian and her brother's were starting to feel homesick as they waited around in boredom. They wished to see their significant others who no doubt missed them just as much. How much longer would this nightmare last?

Kali just so happened to be at the show that night. The Harpercop child snuck to the animal cages while people were pouring into the bigtop to get their seats. She skimmed over the different sizes and animals until she spotted her feathered friends. Huzzah! She quickly yet quietly walked to their cages, the chickens and duck getting excited at her presence

"Shhh! I'll get you guys out and we can run for the exit." Kali whispers

"Sounds great!" Nobby paced anxiously

"Do you have the keys?" Ginger asked her human friend

Dang it! She knew she was missing something! How could she forget about getting the keys for the cages?! Kali was too busy scolding herself mentally that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her, the person clearing their throat

The adventure kid whipped around to give a short blonde woman a nervous smile. "Oh, uh I got lost while looking for the restroom. Silly me." She laughs rather forcefully

"Alright, go on. Get back to your seat. The show is about to start." She shoos her away, escorting Kali back to the show ring

"That went well." Babs smiles

"Aunt Babs, it's best if you don't say anything." Grayson sulks

"If I know Kali, she doesn't give up so easily." Ginger grabs the metal bars of her cage. She hoped Kali would think of something fast and soon

"Reminds me of someone I know." Rocky looks at the hen he fell in love with

"Holy egg yolks, don't do that romantic stuff here!" Ava shields her eyes

"It's super gross." Clementine cringed and stuck out her tongue for a second

"You two are embarrassing." Ricky scoffs

"I hate to interrupt but the plan?" Mac reminds them

"The plan? Aren't we leaving the plans up to Kali?" Chelsea points to the locked cage door

How were they going to get out of this mess? It just kept getting worse and worse with no possible means of escape. Kali had to come up with a better plan or else. This was their last chance, otherwise they could forget about going back to England

Sorry for the short chapter. Can you believe it's already chapter eight? This book only has a few more chapters left! We're getting closer to wrapping this story up!


	9. Goodbye

It was now only a few minutes until the birds had to perform in front of the large audience. Time was running out on escaping, this was their make or break moment! Lillian taps her beak in thought when she saw Guster waltzing past. Wait! She had an idea!

"Hey, scaredy-cat. Wanna compromise?" She asked, getting his full attention

"Scaredy-cat? Ooh you did not just go there!" The lion growls

"Yeah, yeah. Grrr! Arrrgh! Listen, you could take our place by being the best act." The hen side glances at him

"I'm listening." Guster said, approaching her cage

"All you have to do is unlock our cages and we'll leave, making you the star! I mean, you've always wanted to be better than my dad." Lillian tells the curious big cat

"Obviously! It's a deal, bird. I'll set you and your friends free." Guster unsheathes a claw and unlocks all of their cages

Freedom!!!! Everyone hurries out of their cages and takes off towards the show ring when they bumped into something, causing a wipeout. The chickens and Clementine look up to see it was one of the workers. Foiled again

"Guys! How did you get out?" The worker said

They stayed silent and exchange confused looks with one another. How in the world did this human know they were escaping in the first place?

"It's me, Kali." She removes a hat she was wearing, her hair being tucked up under it as it now flowed back down

"Great disguise." Nobby compliments

"Thanks, I was just about to go get the keys from the ringmasters tent." Kali explains

"Come on, hurry!" Ginger whispers, following Kali to the exit

The others ran after the two, not even daring to look back. All they knew was they had to get out of there and fast before anyone knew they were missing. The kids were a little bummed out that they couldn't stay but family was more important in the long run

Kali and her friends stopped about a few miles down the road from the circus to catch their breath. Boy was it good to be free again and not be in a crammed little cage. They made sure to stay out of sight if the ringmaster went out to look for them

"Can we go home now before anything else happens?" Bunty asked

"Agreed. Who knows what will be out to get us next." Ava rubs the bottom of her feet

"Alright, let's head to the docks." Ginger said

"Wait, hold it. How long will it take for us to get there? We don't even know where we are!" Ricky huffs

"Easy, I've been on this road many times with my grandpa when we'd go to the circus. The docks are just six hours away..." Kali trails off

"Six?!" Nobby shouts. He couldn't believe it

This was going to be one long walk just so they could sneak on a ship and get back home to England. Was it too late to high tail it back to the circus? The group traveled for about three days, Kali leading them on since she knew the way. While walking along the roadside, Rocky had picked a wild flower that he knew was one of Chelsea's favorites. He tucked it under his bandanna for safe keeping

After the short trip of following their trusted guide, they made it. The docks. Kali looks down at her companions, feeling saddened that she wouldn't know when she'd see them again

"Thank you for everything, Kali. I hope to see you again soon." Ginger hugs one of the child's legs. The others do the same

Kali smiles at this and crouched down as she pulls them all in for a big hug. "I'm going to miss you all."

"Don't forget about us." Lillian said

"I'll never forget about any of you." Kali said, straightening up

She waved to her favorite British hen as they started to make their way towards a cargo ship. "Stay safe, Ginger." The adventure kid whispered to herself

Rocky would catch up. He had to say goodbye to his friend first.

"Promise you'll come visit in England. You're always welcome at any time." Rocky smiles at the brown hen

"I- I'll try to, Rocky." Chelsea blinks back tears. She hated goodbyes

Rocky remembered the flower he picked and showed it to her, a gasp slipping past her beak. "I remember these were always your favorite when we'd sneak to Warblers Field and have late night conversations. You can remember me by this." He said

"Thank you. I'll treasure it forever." Chelsea takes the flower from him

"What will you do now?" Rocky couldn't help but wonder

"I- I don't know. I think I'll head home, visit Logan's grave and just live life I suppose." Chelsea shrugs. She couldn't remember the last time she visited her little brother's grave but it only felt right to see him again, by the willow tree beyond the property where her parents had laid him to rest

The Rhode Island Red nods in understanding. He still wished she was coming along but respected her decision

Chelsea hugged her best friend and rested her head against his bandanna, tears streaming down her face. "I'll miss you."

"I know, Chels. I'll miss you too." Rocky returns the hug and slowly rubs her back in comfort

Chelsea pulls away after a few minutes and wipes her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed about being emotional in front of him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go. You'll miss your ride home."

Rocky slightly blushed and nodded, turning around and rushing towards the ship

Chelsea felt like she had lost everything again, watching her only crush fade from view. She looked down at the flower he had given her and held it close

Unfortunately, that would be the last time Rocky would see his chickhood friend ever again as she didn't ever come to visit, feeling too afraid to leave America even for a small visit. It was home and she could never leave behind her one and only home. Though she would regret not seeing her favorite rooster ever again

Another short chapter but oh well. Two chapters in one day, woo! xD Last chapter might be up by tomorrow


	10. Home Sweet England

The gang arrived back in England within a few days. They hurried back to the sanctuary as quick as their feet could carry them. They arrived back at their home around sunset, the flock greeting their friends and family

"I need a snack, stat!" Nobby panted, bending over with his wings on his knees

Lillian ran into Inigo's loving wings, the rooster hugging her tightly and planting a kiss on her cheek

"Have a good trip?" He asked

"You'll never believe what happened." Lillian chuckles, holding his wings in hers

"Did your uncle eat half a bag of chicken feed again?" Inigo raised a brow at this. What could've happened

"No!" Lillian laughs and releases his wings. "I'll tell you about it back at the hut."

Ricky was scanning over the different hens when he was suddenly tackled, wheezing as he hit the soft grassy ground. He saw it was no other than the light of his life, Rosemary

"There's my Ricky. I missed you." Rosemary smiles down at him

"I missed you more." Ricky blushes

"You'll have to tell me all about your vacation." Rosemary gets off and helped him up

"Isn't there something you want to give me first?" Ricky smiles at her

"Oh? Like what?" Rosemary jokes

"Rose, leaving me empty winged?" The young rooster laughs. "You must have missed my charming good looks or at least this tender beak." He winks at the brown feathered hen

"Come here, you big flirt." Rosemary grabs him by his bandanna and pulls him in for a kiss

"Ugh. Too much romance for my liking." Ava averts her eyes from Lillian and Ricky

"Aw, feeling left out? Well, you'll always be my little princess, Avy." Rocky gives his youngest daughter a hug

Ava struggles against it for a few seconds before smiling at her father. "Thanks daddy. You're too sweet."

"Sweet? You've got the wrong rooster. He's diabolical!" Nobby buts in, munching on his well needed snack

"Nobby! Be nice!" Ginger scolds her brother. He was almost as bad as the kids some days

Babs walked up to a nervous wreck of a Grayson. If he got anymore nervous than he already was he'd be shedding feathers

"What are you doing, Grayson? Do you want to go on holiday again?" She smiles at her nephew, still knitting away

Grayson sighs at this. How on earth could she be so clueless yet so dull? "No, I'm trying to look for Rosalyn. She must be at our hut." He tells the not so bright hen

"Ooh. Are you sure she hasn't gone on holiday?" Babs tilts her head

Mac walked over and excused herself before leaving with the knit wit to get her out of the already stressed roosters comb. A familiar voice filled the air

"Grayson!"

He turned around to see who he had been searching for. He wasted no time as he rushed over to her, scooping her up in his wings and spinning her around. Oh how he had been so worried while he was away! Wait a minute!

"Where are the chicks? Did they hatch? Are they alright?" Grayson started bombarding her with questions

"Gray, slow down. Marisa told me you and your family came back while I was busy. It's actually perfect timing if you ask me." Rosalyn gets a little distracted by the conversation

"With what? What's going on?" Grayson places his wings on his hips

"The eggs are hatching!" Rosalyn remembers what she came to get him for. She grabs him by the arm and raced back to their hut with him

One of the chicks chirped as Grayson and Rosalyn had approached the nest. The new parents were in awe at their chick, turning their attention to another new chirp, the second chick falling over while trying to move

Rosalyn helped her little one sit up and removed the egg shells from the nest

"We have a son and a daughter. What should we name them?" Grayson looked at her when she came back over to the nest

Rosalyn looks over the two chicks while she thought of names. "Alexander." She points to their black and white feathered son. She fell silent, now thinking for a name for her daughter. "Eleanor."

The mostly white feathered chick chirps for attention, Grayson chuckling softly at his daughter

"Do you like that name, sweetheart?" He bends over as the little hen affectionately nuzzles her father

"She likes you." Rosalyn smiles at the scene

Ginger, Rocky, Ricky, Lillian, Clementine, Ava, Inigo, Rosemary, Nobby and Sophia stopped by to see the new chicks

Ginger and Rocky were already in love with their beautiful grandchicks. It was hard to believe they were grandparents now

"How adorable!" Rosemary gently strokes Alexander and Eleanor's feathers

"You really want one of those?" Ricky watched her interact with his niece and nephew

"How can you not want one?" Rosemary looks at him

"If you ever need a chick sitter, let me know." Clementine offers

"Thank you." Rosalyn said

"We'd also be willing to watch them for you." Lillian gestures to herself and Inigo

"Thanks big sis." Grayson smiles at her

"You need to find yourself a rooster." Nobby gently elbows Ava, getting an eye roll from her

"No thank you. I don't trust any rooster after what Harper did." Ava folds her wings. She still couldn't believe that Harper fooled her into thinking he liked her, only for that no good drumstick to cheat on her with another hen

"Forget about him. He didn't deserve you." Sophia hugs the ginger hen

Everyone was glad to be home though they had a good time in America minus getting captured and all. It had been a few weeks when Rocky received a letter from Chelsea, part of him nervous to read what it said while the other part of him was excited to see what she wrote

He opened the letter and began to read it out loud, "Dear Rocky. I miss you so much ever since you left. It really felt like we were young adventurous teens again, not caring what anyone thought of us. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to visit as I can't bring myself to leave America behind, even if I would only be gone for a short time. But maybe you could come visit the farm if you have the time. Below is a song that I wrote for you. I hope you enjoy it."

The Rhode Island Red skimmed over the song she wrote and smiled to himself. It was very sweet of her to do

Ginger approached her husband and tucked into his side. "You ok, darling?" She glances up at him

"I just miss seeing my friend. She can't come visit us but said about visiting her." Rocky folds the letter and puts a wing around his mate

She knew how he felt as she missed Kali. She was her best friend after all. "We'll think about it, ok? We have grandchicks now." The green eyed hen smiles

"Ok, ok. But we do have to visit." Rocky sets the piece of paper down

"Let's discuss this later, fly boy." Ginger turns slightly to face him

"How much later?" The American rooster teases her

"Stop talking and give me a kiss later." Ginger playfully pushes him

"Anything for you, doll face." Rocky was now fully facing her. The couple shared a long kiss, exchanging numerous 'I love yous' afterwards and watching the sunset on the horizon

Ginger and her family as well her friends would always remember that adventure for years to come. Not only was it an adventure where they got to be with their favorite human in the world, escaped from many dangers or met Chelsea, it was a great adventure. The great adventure of all adventures they've done

I hope you all enjoyed this story, I sure did! Keep an eye out for the epilogue ;)


End file.
